


Anna Are You Ok

by OriliumButtons



Series: Reincarnated Cipher Twin Au [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Aliases, Beast Wirt, Blackberries, Cemetaries, Denial, F/M, Flirting, Halloween, One-Sided Attraction, Post Gravity Falls, Unrequited Crush, Will is trying his best, and she won't admit it to herself, anna is in so deep, as always, but like in a parallel universe, dancing with the devil, demon kids, folklore and superstitions from the unknown, halloween party, it's bill c'mon, monster kids, possible blood, possible gore, post over the garden wall, reincarnated cipher twins au, reverse over the garden wall adventure, slightly based off anteres8's "pilgrim's progress", the unknown is a portal both ways, this is what will is doing at the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons
Summary: Anna Hawthorne, or how we're all familiar with her in passing as The Woodsman's daughter, has the luck of a black cat when she accidently sleep walks on Halloween night. What she wasn't counting on, not really, was The Unknown being a two-way portal. Now she's lost in the woods of Gravity Falls, with no way to get home.Luckily, the Cipher Twins know the woods like the back of their hands.





	Anna Are You Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds herself in a pickle. Beans.

The graveyard was chilly in the autumn night. Anna didn’t know what she was doing here so late at night. She remembered having a dream of blackberries and softly kissing a shadowy figure, that she somehow knew was about her age. Anna blushed, it was just a dream. It wasn’t like that (no matter how many nights she’ll feel his soft lips and wake up gasping). She probably sleep walked here because it was the only place where blackberries grew...right, in The Unknown. Definitely not because she’s seen the New Beast slowly walking the graves, humming a familiar song. That would be crazy talk. And Anna was not crazy. Right?

She brushed off these thoughts as she realized that the moon was full and round and peeking out beyond the clouds. A shudder went through her. She stood frozen, staring up at the moon, gulped. The moon was always in the 3rd quarter phase in autumn, full in summer, nothing in winter. She was far from home.

The wind’s howling went quiet.

She quickly looks at the graves, finding that they were all blurry to her eyes. A twig snapped behind her, she zipped around. A boy (?), maybe a year younger than her, with curly white hair and dark freckled skin, and she couldn’t figure out his ethnicity. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, a black bow around his neck, and a ruffled gentleman’s attire. He was breathing heavily, vivid blue eye widening in surprise when he noticed her. He seemed to stare into her very soul. Unnerving, but...weirdly gentle?

It didn’t matter, this wasn’t a kid, not really. The hushed warnings of her mother came back to her in that moment. Don’t say anything first. If it asks a question, don’t tell the truth. And above all, don’t give out your real name, or else the Outsider owns you.

She suddenly felt very small, very vulnerable in only her nightgown.

She puffed out her chest at him. He quickly averted her eyes, nervously fidgeting with the tie of his collar.

“...a-are you ok?” he called out to her timidly, surprisingly. He slowly and cautiously got further into the graveyard, giving her a wide area. Like approaching a spooked deer.

Well, she was a spooked deer before the lead buried into her chest.

“I’m ok,” she hated how her voice wavered like the leaves at their feet. It was a lie, she was the farthest thing from ok right now. She nervously tucked dark hair behind her ear. The boy seemed to pick up on it, but surprisingly didn’t try to exploit it. What?

He seemed to hold his breath, but she was pretty sure that Outsiders don’t need to breathe at all. He averted his gaze to the moon and exhaled...like he was trying to calm down, himself. She looked closer, suddenly seeing the redness to his eye and ‘water’ around his lids. He was in pain.

“Are you ok?” she said before she could stop herself. She froze as still as the angel behind her.

“I’m...overwhelmed. I came out here to breathe,” he almost whispered, “I’m Will. Will Cipher.” 

At first she didn’t respond, but her answer lay curling in her chest until it sprouted out of her soil, like a fresh tender bud in spring testing the frost. She knew she shouldn’t break the rules anymore than she already has, but oh gods she couldn’t help but reach out to this soul. Was she really crazy?

“I’m...Annie. Annie Hallowe,” Of course she didn’t give her real name, her real name was Anna Hawthorne. But she thought it could be enough for them, just for the night in the graveyard where they could comfort each other. 

They shared a small smile. Anna cleared her throat and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him- no, it- shuffle a little closer. Silence settled around them like a quilt. They breathed.

“Can I ask why you’re here?”

“Well uhh, I’m kinda uh new to this area. I moved in yesterday. I’m still not used to this place.” A truth, but still a fib. 

“Um, w-welcome to Gravity Falls, then. I-is it ok i-i-if I help you?”

“That depends on how you help.”


End file.
